Memorial Day
by Jack Overland Frosti
Summary: The Guardians tell Jack about Nightlight. How does he take it? Will the Guardians find out the truth? Will the elves ever find out the cookie batter was tampered with! ONE-SHOT


**Memorial Day**

 **A/N If you read the books it may be a bit of a spoiler if you don't even like to read the summaries of the book. For others who watch the movie, It may be beneficial to read about Nightlight on Wiki if you want. :)**

 **This is my way of creating the books and the movie in the same universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the books or the movie.**

* * *

When Jack arrived at the Pole, everyone was bustling around with a bit more energy than usual. The yetis were smiling while they worked and the elves were… Still elves, but more hyper. Jack flew through the corridors in search of the other guardians. It was supposed to be just another guardian meeting, but he couldn't find the guardians anywhere. He sighed to himself and decided to mess around with the elves until someone made themselves known.

He rounded the corner and somehow found his way to the kitchen. Inside, elves were actually making cookies. And they were good! 'Maybe that's why North keeps them around', Jack thought. He smiled his trademark smirk and got to work. At one station with no bake cookies, the elves were prepping the ingredients. Seizing the opportunity, Jack swapped the powdered sugar for baking soda. Success! The elves were baking with the faux sugar. Stifling back laughter, Jack then proceeded to raid the cabinets. Finding what he was looking for, he creeped up behind the elf better known as Dingle (or at least, that's what Dingle thinks…) and he swapped the chocolate chips with raisins. He silently celebrated his sneakiness when an elf caught him. Apparently, elves take their baking very seriously because before Jack knew it, he was lifted off the ground and the noise of bells chimed away in his ears. Jack wanted to protest, but it was so rare to see the elves angry, he couldn't help but laugh. So much fire in a teeny person just set Jack into hysterics which only made the elves angrier. He was so busy laughing, he didn't realize that the elves reached their intended destination and so they threw him to the ground and stormed out. Recovering from his fit and still wiping away tears, Jack found himself in front the confused guardians in what seemed to be a giant library.

"Uh… Hey guys", he offered.

"What brings you to the pole, Jack?" North asked. "Did you not receive my message?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "Uhh… Message?"

"The one that cancelled the meeting for today." Tooth replied.

There was a bit of an awkward pause before anyone said anything but Jack was curious. "So if it was cancelled, why is everyone here and not me?" He said in his usual sarcastic tone, but on the inside his mind was racing. 'This is it. They're kicking me out. What did I do? It doesn't matter, you know you did something wrong.' Feelings of loneliness and fear were beating through his chest when Tooth flew to his side.

"Oh! It's not that we were talking about you if that's what you're thinking." Jack didn't let his guard down, but a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. "We were just having a little memorial service. You know talking about the past and old friends. We didn't want you to feel out of place so we planned it ourselves."

'That makes sense I guess' Jack slowly crept backwards out the room. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry I interrupted. I—"

"BAH! You might as well stay. It could be how you say… Fun." North interrupted with a bright smile.

"I don't know, North…"

"It will be fine! Did you know that Bunny is very scientific? He even used to wear this… MACHINE to go into the water—"

"North?!" Bunny yelled. Tooth and Sandy, who had been making his way to the rest of the group from the fire place, chuckled. "You said you wouldn't tell him?!"

Now North laughed, "Now where's the fun in that!"

Jack laughed at his friends and slipped back into his comfortable state. "I guess a couple of stories wouldn't hurt…" He shrugged. North cheered while Bunny just glared. Tooth and Sandy were just enjoying the show.

"Alright, where do we start?" And so they talked about where they came from, how they became guardians, and many more. Jack was especially intrigued in Sandy's story. Mainly because his was actual pictures. He got to see star ship models and little sand figures of the people he met.

"That's all there is!" North said. "Years' worth of friendships and battles all jammed into a single story."

"If Qwerty were here, no doubt would have taken two days just trying to explain Big Root." Everyone laughed, but Jack had something on his mind.

"So if that's how all of you got here, how did Pitch?" He asked. Everyone became silent. Even Sandy whose sand ruffles around didn't seem to make a sound. "What?"

The other four guardians looked around and the duty was bestowed upon North. He sighed and looked Jack in the eye. "Nightlight."

Jack gulped, "Nightlight?" Suddenly he felt uneasy and felt the need to escape, but his feet were glued to the floor.

"Nightlight fought Pitch in his final battle. He rigged the ship they were fighting on to crash and when it did, Nightlight was gone." The four guardians looked solemn while Jack appeared paler than usual. "He sacrificed himself so Pitch would not cause as near as much damage as he used to."

"Jack? Are you alright?" Tooth asked worriedly. He looked so pale and his face was furrowed in so many emotions it was hard to keep track. Fear. Confusion. Sadness. She took one move towards him and he shot out of the room.

"JACK!" They shouted. They raced down the halls in search of the Winter Spirit when they found him in the Globe Room staring at the moon. He had tear streaks down his face, but his smile said he was content.

"Jack?" Bunny tried. Without hesitation or moving his gaze from MIM, he stepped into the awaiting moon beam. Everyone was shocked and stumbled a bit. Right in front of them was a boy in armor with green eyes and unruly white hair. Nightlight.

"Nightlight?" North asked. He simply smiled in acknowledgment to the guardians, but to the moon, Nightlight shed one tear.

"I forgive you."

* * *

 **Short Epilogue**

* * *

A few minutes later once everything was over. Jack sat on the desk waiting for anyone to say anything. There were many opened mouths, but they soon closed again. No one knew what to say. North always being a stress eater, placed a cookie into his mouth just to spit it all over the place.

"Who messed with cookie recipe?!" He shouted. Jack let out a small nervous laugh, but soon fell into a heap on the floor laughing away all his problems. After a few nervous chuckles, the guardians, including North, joined in. Nightlight is gone, but Jack Frost is here to stay.


End file.
